


Katei

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de tanto buscar el amor en cada mujer que se había cruzado en su camino, ahí estaba ella. La persona capaz de iluminarle el día con tan sólo una sonrisa. ¿Quién iba a decir que Sanji iría a encontrar el amor algún día?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece es todo de Oda ^^.
> 
>  **Beta** : Reira-Layla
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Qué difícil que es esta pareja, y eso que me encanta XD. Quizás por ese motivo el fic me salió tan particular._
> 
>  **Aclaración** _: empleo la expresión de Sanji "_ Mellorine _" como "felicidad", es decir, sabemos que Sanji es un tarado adorable que utiliza palabras inexistentes como_ swan _, o bien menciona un postre cuando está muy contento o a modo de cumplido. Así que "_ Mellorine _" vendría a tener la connotación de felicidad o bombón._

Después de tanto buscar el _amor_ en cada mujer que se había cruzado en su camino, ahí estaba ella: la persona capaz de iluminarle el día con tan sólo una sonrisa. No importaba lo mala que podía haber sido la jornada, siempre sabía que al volver, ella estaría ahí, esperándole con esa agraciada mueca en los labios que parecía haber sido pincelada en su rostro por la mismísima Venus.

Porque ella lo necesitaba, más que ninguna otra persona. Y por ella, él se había hecho fuerte, más de lo que de por sí ya era.

Nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño, y si para eso era necesario entrenar arduamente y enfrentar a enemigos cada vez más poderosos, valía la pena el sacrificio.

Porque su vida no significaba nada, en absoluto, si no era capaz de protegerla para poder vivirla a su lado. El mundo le parecía un lugar mejor desde que la había conocido y, pasando los días junto a ella, descubría que ese sentimiento crecía, superando todo límite que nunca se había creído capaz de superar.

Era un romántico empedernido —por mucho que Nami, además, le tildase de pervertido—, él era un eterno enamorado del amor, sin embargo todas esas mujeres a las que le había dedicado atención, no significaban nada ante la magnificencia de ella.

Al menos eso pensaba mientras la veía dormir, plácidamente, ajena al mundo y sus males, ajena a que él la amaba de una manera que no era comprensible por la mente humana.

El indomable Sanji, el mujeriego de los _Mugiwara_ , había hallado el amor. Había una dama por la cual su corazón latía, una dama que le arrancaba sonrisas de auténtica felicidad y que había llegado para demostrarle que el amor puede tomar muchas formas, siendo una de esas, la más eterna y superior.

Acarició su lacio cabello rubio, tratando de no despertarla ni incomodarle por demás; no podía evitarlo, en esos momentos, cuando la veía tan indefensa y serena, le asaltaban unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla hasta al hartazgo y de acunarla en sus brazos, para que se sintiese segura y protegida.

Nami, desde el dintel de la puerta, esbozó una minúscula sonrisa; sabía que su hombre le amaba, pero no era competencia para _ella_. Se acercó despacio y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Sanji en un cálido apretón que parecía expresar mucho más de lo que pueden manifestar las palabras, un implícito "aquí estoy, a tu lado, sintiendo lo mismo".

—Es tan hermosa —dijo el cocinero bajo el yugo de esa pequeña pero a la vez inmensa presencia, consiguiendo una ligera carcajada por parte de Nami; no era un día completo sin Sanji resaltando lo bella que era. —Se parece tanto a ti —acotó a modo de cumplido, no quería que su _Nami-swan_ se sintiese celosa, pero lejos estaba de eso. Nami comprendía los sentimientos de Sanji y no podía hacer otra cosa más que enamorarse irremediablemente de ese hombre que sólo tenía ojos para su hija. ¿Cómo no amarlo? Contra todo intento vano de haberlo evitado en el pasado, ahí estaba: sabiendo que, de todas las personas en el mundo, él sería quien lo daría todo por cuidarlas a ambas.

Siempre había sido un caballero para con todas las mujeres, pero la navegante entendía que el lugar que ellas dos ocupaban, no lo ocuparía jamás ninguna otra mujer. Orgullo, era lo que sentía cuando lo veía a Sanji embobado con la pequeña.

—El Grand Line es un lugar peligroso para un bebé.

—Lo sé —meditó el rubio, suspirando con languidez. Era una conversación que siempre postergaban—, pero no te preocupes, Nami-swan, yo… —la miró con seriedad— las protegeré.

—Lo sé —repitió ella con una cálida sonrisa, tan segura de eso como de que la tierra era redonda y el mar salado. Sanji la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca y se dejó arrastrar, hasta terminar sentada sobre su falda.

—¿Sabes? —La miró, con una expresión atípica en el rostro, mezcla de circunspección y felicidad—Creo que el _All Blue_ … no existe.

—¡No digas esos, Sanji-kun! —bramó asustada. Uno de los motivos por el cual no habían abandonado el barco pese al embarazo de Nami era precisamente por sus sueños.

Fueron meses complicados, meses en los que Sanji fumó más de lo usual y en donde debieron acoplarse a la nueva circunstancia. En ese entonces Nami siempre se quedaba en el Thousand Sunny, siendo custodiada por alguno de sus _nakama_.

Sanji se había perfeccionado más en esos nueve meses, que en los dos años que había estado en la isla de los _okama_. Sacaba fuerza de dios vaya a saber dónde para evitar, a toda costa, que Nami y su vientre se vieran envueltas en una situación peligrosa, así como para asegurarse de volver vivo de cada enfrentamiento. ¡Debía hacerlo! Porque ¿quién cuidaría de ellas? ¿Quién podía hacerlo mejor que él?

Sanji se había hecho fuerte, de una manera por demás inusual; una fortaleza interior que radicaba en el amor más absoluto y entregado que sentía por esa criatura de no más de cincuenta centímetros de alto, tan frágil y dependiente, que algún día le llamaría "papá". Si creía amar a la madre, no existía palabra en el mundo que pudiera calificar lo que sentía por ella.

—Ya no interesa si existe o no, Nami-swan —miró la cuna, en donde su pequeño retoño descansaba. —Debo proteger mi tesoro —volvió la vista hacia ella, depositando en los labios de la mujer un casto beso—, ustedes son mi All Blue.

Nami recargó la frente sobre la de él y meditó la propuesta implícita que le estaba haciendo; podía hacer mapas de lo que había visitado hasta entonces, pero… ambos sabían que ya no se trataba ni del All Blue ni de dibujar un mapa mundial, en algún momento de la aventura las intenciones de todos mutaron, ¿culpa de Luffy? Quizás; había algo más que los amarraba a esa tripulación. Al fin de cuentas, eran familia. No amigos, ni compañeros, ni conocidos, simplemente familia. ¿Correspondía dejarlos, entonces?

La irrupción en el cuarto los distrajo de la pequeña conversación, una que —se percataban— no tuvieron que esperar tanto para tenerla. La voz del capitán se hizo escuchar, potente:

—¡Sanji, comida!

—¡Silencio, idiota! —gritó el rubio, incluso más fuerte que Luffy—La vas a despertar.

El capitán se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para luego descender la cabeza en un gesto que rogaba por perdón. El bebé se removió, inquieto, y comenzó a llorar.

Sanji suspiró y cerró los ojos por un breve instante.

—Sanji, comida —susurró tan bajo que apenas fue audible. El mentado no supo si reír o golpearle por idiota.

Nami se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. Fue inmediato, en cuanto despertaba y daba las primeras señales de estar en el mundo, la habitación o el lugar en donde estuviera, se llenaba de exclamaciones, gritos y risas:

—¡Ya despertó! —Chopper era siempre el primero en aparecer; curioso como él sólo, le gustaba verla. No había un motivo en especial, al doctor simplemente le encantaba estar cerca de ella y tocarla como si de algún ser extraordinario se tratase.

—¡Miren, hice un juguete nuevo para Kumi-chan! —Usopp intentó atravesar la puerta, pasando por encima del reno.

—Cuidado con eso, Usopp —reclamó el cocinero saliendo por la abertura con la intención de encender un cigarrillo fuera del lugar en donde su pequeña hija descansaba.

—Es inofensivo, mira —el tirador se acercó a la niña y le dio a la madre lo que parecía ser una pequeña bola esponjosa cubierta de tela—, si la mueve, hace ruido. Le he colado arandelas de metal. No se preocupen —se apresuró a aclarar—, la he sellado bien, con un pegamento que me aseguré que no fuera tóxico. ¡Y estoy pensando en hacer otro, con luces!

—Gracias, Usopp —Nami le acercó el invento a la pequeña, quien a duras penas podía controlar las manos, y esbozó una fugaz sonrisa ante el delicado tintineo.

—Se ve que le gusta —resaltó Sanji con una sonrisa, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo; aun a esa distancia podía oír la voz de su niña, el gorgoteo incesante y particular que emitía cuando algo le gustaba o cuando quería que mamá estuviera cerca.

—¡¿Ya despertó? —Franky apareció corriendo, con la emoción pintada en el rostro—¡Súper, ahora podremos ponerla en la cuna nueva: _La Súper Baby Franky III_!

—No hacía falta, Franky —dijo Nami con una sonrisa—, con la primera cuna y la segunda era suficiente, deberías guardar los elementos para…

—¡Que no mujer, ella debe dormir en la mejor cuna hecha por estas manos! Además esta es una cápsula completa que incluso es a prueba de agua.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar lanzar una risilla de resignación. Sabía que Franky no pararía hasta la "Súper Baby Franky" número infinito, al menos hasta que Kumiko dejase de usar una. El cyborg acaparó la atención del grupo explicando, con sentido entusiasmo, las funciones de la nueva cuna. Todos entendían la necesidad de la misma, pues era en sí una pequeña fortaleza para la niña cuando el barco se veía atacado. Una cápsula inmune al fuego, al agua, a los golpes y quien sabía a cuántas cosas más, adaptada para la supervivencia.

—¡Ya está! —Se escuchó gritar desde lejos—¡La encontré! —Brook apareció corriendo con un violín en la mano y en alto—¡He perfeccionado la canción de cuna! ¿Quieren oírla?

—Yo quiero comer —exigió Luffy.

—Mientras comemos podemos oírla —Nami no quiso coartar la emoción de Brook ni la de Luffy, con la niña en brazos salió del cuarto.

—Me pondré a hacer la cena —Sanji se encaminó hacia la cocina y todos lo siguieron, como polluelos a mamá _pollo_.

En el camino, la navegante no pudo evitar reparar en la pila de libros que había sobre la reposera favorita de Robin. Se acercó a ellos, notando que eran nuevos. La había visto a la arqueóloga comprando en la última isla pero, contra todo pronóstico, no versaban sobre historia.

—¡Oh, lo has conseguido! —exclamó Nami con emoción al darse cuenta del título de uno de los compendios; le cedió la bebé a Luffy, quien poco antes la había reclamado con ahínco, para acercarse a la muchacha y revisar la pila.

—Sí, lo tenían a un precio muy alto por ser tan viejo, pero como me contaste que era tu libro favorito de niña, hice un buen trato con el negociante —explicó estoica.

—¡Robin, gracias! —Nami parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar. En sus manos tenía el libro que Bellemere-san solía leerles a ella y a Nojiko antes de ir a dormir. —Pero, si sigues así, canjeando libros —Nami carcajeó levemente—, terminarás con una biblioteca de cuentos infantiles —los demás libros que solía tener Robin, brillaban por su ausencia.

—Ya los he leído; en cambio Kumiko-chan aun tiene muchos libros por leer —sonrió muy internamente.

Desde la cocina Sanji alcanzó a ver por el ojo de buey a su capitán con la pequeña en brazos, observándola con infinita curiosidad junto a Chopper.

—¡Ey, Luffy! ¡Tiene poco más de un mes, trátala como si fuera una figura de cristal! —bramó, para luego dirigirse a la madre—¡Nami! —pero sabía que reclamarle a ella que no la dejase con cualquiera era idiota de su parte. Luffy y Chopper no eran "cualquiera"; podía sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que estaba tan bien en sus brazos como en los suyos. Una ligera sensación de seguridad lo invadió, disipando esa duda momentánea que lo había colmado.

La comida fue preparada mientras Nami alimentaba a la niña. Para cuando estuvo lista, la bebé ya dormía de nuevo en su cuna. Luffy volvió a quejarse como en tantas otras ocasiones por el detalle: lo único que hacía era dormir. Le resultaba aburrido verla tan quieta; aunque despierta tampoco hiciera mucho, lo prefería. Sanji y Nami entendían que la niña llenaba de algarabía el barco, entreteniendo a la tripulación, sin excepciones.

—Llamen al marimo, que esto ya está —solicitó Sanji y en pocos minutos la cocina era puro jaleó otra vez. Zoro dejó el entrenamiento de lado y comió con relativa rapidez para irse cuanto antes a seguir en lo suyo. Debía hacerse más fuerte; no podía creer que Sanji le hubiera superado tanto en tan poco tiempo. _Tenía_ que hacerse más fuerte, porque si ese idiota llegaba a morir, en él entonces recaería toda la responsabilidad de cuidar a la tripulación, incluyendo a un bebé indefenso y a la indispensable madre.

Se encontraba encaminándose a la zona de entrenamientos para cuando escuchó el llanto de la pequeña a la distancia, obligándole a tener que volver sobre sus pasos.

—¡Ey Nami, cocinero… está llorando! —avisó, pero el llanto no cesaba y los padres no parecían estar dispuestos a salir corriendo o no lo habían oído, así que ingresó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien en el entorno de la pequeña.

Se acercó a la cuna y la espió, ella lo miró fijando la vista por un breve instante, y lloró con más fuerza, como si le estuviera reclamando atención.

—¡Ey, marimo idiota! —espetó Sanji desde la puerta—Levanta y tráela, no se te van a caer los brazos.

Desde que la niña había nacido, el único que no la había tenido en brazos había sido Zoro. Nami le había dicho a Sanji en su momento que, contra todo mal pensamiento, se debía a la sencilla razón de que el espadachín no sabía cómo relacionarse con ella.

—¡No, cocinero, a ver si… si se me cae! —explicó con malas pulgas, como si estuviera asustado por tamaña propuesta.

—Levántala, marimo —exigió con seriedad y entre dientes, la niña seguía llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

—Si le pasa algo después tendré que soportarte.

—Oh, no —explicó con énfasis—; si a ella le pasa algo por tu culpa, no vas a tener que soportarme, porque así como le pasa algo, tú mueres al instante.

El espadachín frunció la frente, le farfulló un insulto al rubio, y luego acercó las manos con el fin de rodear la menuda figura. Un temblequeo lo dominó, tomó aire para relajarse y la alzó.

—¡¿Conforme?

—No es un saco de patatas —reclamó, acercándose a él para quitársela de las manos, pero Zoro hizo los brazos hacia atrás llevándola contra su pecho.

—No, ahora la tengo yo —se quejó.

—Es mi hija, dámela.

—¡Que no, cocinero! ¡Tú me obligaste a esto, así que ahora te aguantas! —rugió Zoro dándole la espalda y aferrándola más contra su pecho para así evitar que la tomase. Se sentía extraño, era cálido tener esa figura diminuta entre sus toscas manos, tan acostumbradas a sostener armas filosas.

—¡Ya, ¿pueden dejar de pelear ustedes dos? —exigió Nami desde el dintel de la puerta, para luego estallar en carcajadas: era tan atípica la escena. Verlos a los dos peleando como críos por sostener al bebé, Zoro con ella entre los brazos, acorralado contra la pared, y Sanji forcejando con delicadeza. Podía percibir como ambos hacían el esfuerzo necesario para no sucumbir a una pelea de vikingos, todo por lo evidente de la situación: Kumiko estaba en medio, y ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que saliese lastimada. Así que la reyerta del día no incluía sablazos y patadas, sólo un ligero zamarreo y palabras de reclamo.

—Dejó de llorar —Roronoa no había reparado en el detalle hasta que Nami no apareció para distraerlo de la trifulca con el rubio.

—Sí, pedazo de musgo, desde que la levantaste —Sanji frunció la frente dando la vuelta—, sólo quería que la alzaran.

Roronoa miró de malos modos al cocinero, para después fijar la vista en el rostro de la pequeña. Transmitía paz, eso era lo que el espadachín sentía, pese al nerviosismo que le había embargado en un inicio con la simple idea de levantarla, la expresión de serenidad en Kumiko era contagiosa.

Pero fue momentáneo, ya que el ruido de lo que parecía ser algo explotando, les puso en alerta, pensaron al principio que se trataba de alguno de los inventos de Franky y Usopp, pero Chopper apareció corriendo alertándole a Nami que en el nuevo rumbo tomado se habían topado con los marines.

—Maldición —vociferó Sanji, mirando a la mujer en un intento fútil por encontrar seguridad en sus ojos. No es que el rubio pecase de inseguro, pero se sentía extrañamente calmo sabiendo que Nami estaba junto a Kumiko. La navegante reaccionó enseguida al mensaje implícito en los ojos del cocinero, y echó a correr para hacer todo lo posible por cambiar la dirección del Sunny y evitar el peligro. Sanji, entonces, se dirigió a Zoro indicándole que pusiera a la niña dentro de la cuna de Franky y caminó hacia la puerta para ver con qué escenario se encontraba. El barco se sacudió por un breve momento, mientras la pequeña aún se encontraba resguardada de toda adversidad en los brazos del espadachín.

—No te preocupes, Kumiko, si alguien se acerca a este cuarto, ¡lo cortaré! —dijo Zoro con énfasis, sintiendo una falsa seguridad en la soledad en la que estaba sumido.

—No hace falta, marimo —dijo el cocinero, sobresaltándolo. Había supuesto erróneamente que Sanji ya se había marchado—, con la propulsión los hemos esquivados. No hay peligro.

Dicho eso, se marchó al notarlo incómodo. Roronoa tardó en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo miró a la niña que, inquieta, alzaba la manita tratando de alcanzarlo. La dejó en la cuna, sintiendo un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento colmándolo:

—Si al inútil de tu padre le pasa algo, no te preocupes: aquí está el tío —se colocó el pañuelo, cual grito de guerra y se encaminó al gimnasio para seguir con un implacable entrenamiento.

Al costado de la puerta se encontró de nuevo con el cocinero quien, fumando un cigarrillo, se limitó a mirar el cielo estrellado. Zoro le dedicó una mueca furibunda, algo importunado y con ganas de gritarle que era un fisgón de primera, pero no dijo nada y se fue con paso digno. El rubio lo observó irse de reojo, dio otra pitada al cigarro y fijó otra vez la mirada en las estrellas. Comenzaba a encontrar la pregunta que venía haciéndose desde que supo del embarazo de Nami, curioso que fuera el marimo quien se la diera.

Sintió la presencia de alguien y descendió la vista encontrándose con su adorada Nami-swan.

—¿Todavía sigues pensando que el All Blue no existe?

Sanji sonrió con resignación y recargó un pie en la madera. Meditó unos instantes las palabras a decir, y es que eran en momentos de peligro como ese los que le hacían vacilar. Sin dudas, por mucha protección que la pequeña tuviera, por muchas cunas que Franky adaptase y por muy seguro que estuviera de que Zoro siempre estaría ahí para cuidar a toda la tripulación —Nami y Kumiko incluidas—, comprendía que no era sitio para un bebé, pero…

—Son su familia. No es justo que Kumi-chan se críe sin ellos.

Nami sonrió. Claro, eran familia, Kumiko tenía derecho a disfrutar de la atención de sus tíos. No habría otras personas en el mundo que le dedicasen tanto amor como ellos. Si querían que Kumiko se criara amada y cuidada, ese era el lugar; _su_ lugar.

—De todos modos siempre seremos perseguidos, estemos donde estemos —resaltó Nami, alzando los hombros.

—Sí, por eso es mejor estar aquí. Al fin y al cabo no hay lugar más seguro para ella en el mundo que en la tripulación de los _Mugiwara_ , ¿verdad? —sonrió, elevando sus rizadas cejas en un gesto algo coqueto.

Nami entonces pensó que con el padre y los tíos que tenía, Kumiko no debía temerle a nada. Se acercó a él lentamente para tomarlo del rostro con femenina delicadeza, con esas mismas manos que acunaban a una criatura y le brindaban caricias. Besó los labios de su hombre, sintiendo el inconfundible aroma a tabaco, cuyo sabor nunca antes le había parecido tan agradable. Sanji correspondió el beso, entendiendo el mensaje que escondía: era hora de ir a dormir. Apagó el cigarrillo bajo la suela del zapato y caminó al interior del cuarto para darle el beso de las buenas noches a la pequeña.

—Que descanses, mi _mellorine_.

Nami volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose un poquito, sólo un poquito celosa. Desde que Kumiko había nacido, todas las atenciones de Sanji, iban para ella. Cada mota de felicidad en su día, era a causa de ella, y su mundo, ahora, giraba en torno a ella.

¿Quién iba a decir que Sanji iría a encontrar el amor algún día?

 **Fin**


	2. Viñeta 813 p.: La primera comida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Paso a explicar lo que expliqué a medias en el one Shot XD. El fic en sí es auto conclusivo, es decir, no es necesario que lean en orden para entender la historia, ni siquiera hace falta que los lean todos, ya que son independientes._

Que todavía no, que todavía era muy pequeña, que debía tomar leche materna y nada más. Sanji se mostraba más impaciente a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Parecía un niño pequeño y molesto preguntando a cada rato "¿cuándo llegamos?", pero en vez de eso: "¿cuándo podré cocinarle?".

Nami entendía su sentir, no era para menos. Había estado leyendo libros de cocina y buscando qué cocinarle pese a que ella le había recalcado que las primeras comidas de un bebé suelen ser sencillas; consistían en papillas y consomé.

Pero ahí estaba, recluido en la cocina, inconforme con el resultado de cada plato creado. ¡Debía hacerle la primera comida más rica del planeta!

Aunque se tratase de zapallos, patatas y zanahorias, el sabor debía ser exquisito, sin llegar a condimentarla demasiado.

"Sólo ponle sal", le había aconsejado Nami, pero no, Sanji gustaba de complicarse la vida.

Aceptaba que no podía condimentarla, pero le parecía tan básico y tan poco para él hacerle comida tan sencilla. Miserable; eso era pobre de su parte, como cocinero debía lucirse.

Al final, luego de preparar diez platos distintos, Nami lo convenció con astucia al decirle "es su primera comida, y su papá, que la ama mucho, es el mejor cocinero de todo el Grand Line. ¡Qué digo! De todo el mundo: Sanji del Baratie. Mientras lo hagas con amor, no importa que sea patata y sal, le va a gustar." La respuesta de Sanji entonces, luego de salir del embobamiento momentáneo fue un "siempre cocino con el corazón".

—Mira, mira —resaltó Zoro con cierta malicia. Kumiko se removía inquieta en la silla que especialmente le había creado Franky y acondicionado Usopp.

—Déjala en paz, marimo —le golpeó en la mano que, insistente, le recorría las cejas.

—¡Se parece a ti! —Chopper esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Es lo que yo vengo diciendo desde hace dos meses —Nami suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un breve instante—, se parece más a él que a mí.

—¡Dios la libre y la guarde, Nami tiene razón: sacó tus cejas, cocinero! —Zoro todavía no podía creer tal descubrimiento, para ahí estaban, las delicadas cejas rizadas.

Si bien apenas nació no podían decir a quién se parecía más, con el correr de los meses, la carita de la niña comenzó a tomar forma. El espadachín meditó un instante, hasta soltar en un murmullo lo que pensaba:

—Pero en ella no se ve mal, al contrario…

—Para mi le quedan simpáticas —terció Robin con voz parca.

—¡Sanji, ¿estás haciendo comida? —Luffy apareció, cautivado por el aroma.

—Sí, pero no es para ti. —Con sentido orgullo elevó la sartén—, es, oficialmente, mi mejor plato.

—¿Qué? —Luffy miró el mentado plato con recelo—Si es sólo patata y zapallo. Ahí no hay carne.

—¡Pero está hecha con amor para mí princesa! —bramó Sanji con furia—¡Además no puede comer otra cosa!

—¡¿No puede comer carne? —inquirió el capitán con desesperación.

—¡No!

—¡Pobre! —parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar, hasta que Nami le tranquilizó. Es que Luffy no imaginaba la vida sin carne.

—Por ahora. Es muy pequeña; a medida que crezca podrá comer otras cosas —explicó para luego ponerse de pie y situarse junto a Sanji y frente a la bebé.

El plato se encontraba ya tibio, listo para que pudiera degustarlo. Nami aceptó la cuchara que el cocinero, nervioso, le cedía, y la acercó, recargada de papilla, hasta la boca de la pequeña.

Sanji tragó saliva, expectante, para ver como escupía la comida.

—No… le gusta —el rubio dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, desahuciado. —Soy el peor cocinero del mundo, mi vida no tiene razón de ser.

—Dale tiempo —pidió Nami juntando lo que la bebé había escupido—, no está acostumbrada a comer—volvió a recargar la cuchara y rogó—: Vamos Kumiko, no le rompas el corazón a papá.

—No le gusta —Sanji retorcía el delantal que llevaba puesto—; merezco morir, como cocinero, merezco morir.

—¡No seas dramático! Mira —le instó a observar el proceder de la pequeña—, mira, parece que le gusta.

Así era, luego de los fallidos primeros intentos, Kumiko abría la boquita para recibir un poco del delicado manjar que su padre le había preparado con tanto esmero. Agitó las manos, como si intentase dar el mensaje de que eso nuevo le agradaba; con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mirando a mamá y luego a papá.

Sanji extendió los brazos al cielo y salió corriendo de la cocina dejando la puerta abierta. Sin darse cuenta pisó la bandera pirata de bebé que Usopp estaba haciendo en el suelo, y casi le pasa por encima a Brook haciéndole dar vueltas como un trompo.

—¡SOY EL COCINERO MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO! —Gritó, colgado de león del Sunny como si fuera Luffy. —¡MELLORINE, MELLORINE!

Esa sería la primera de muchas comidas que Sanji le prepararía con tanto amor.

Fin


	3. Drabble 444 p: La primera carcajada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drabble 444 p.**

**Drabble 444 p.**

 **  
**

* * *

No era la primera vez que Sanji y Nami le solicitaban con dudosa simpatía que se encargarse de entretener a la bebé. A él no le resultaba nada difícil permanecer frente a ella haciendo un show de caras.

Así se encontraba: estirando partes de su cuerpo y llamando la atención de la criatura quien lo miraba con curiosidad y emoción; estirando su bracito como si estuviera tratando de agarrarlo. Mientras que en la bodega de la cocina, Nami intentaba desnudar lo justo y necesario a su ausente "marido" no oficial.

—Oh, _mademoiselle_ —gimió Sanji—, es tan ardiente.

Sabían que contaban con unos cuantos minutos para liberar la tensión acumulada antes de que Kumiko se aburriese de las mímicas de Luffy y comenzase a reclamar por la presencia de sus padres. Debían aprovechar esos efímeros momentos, y en eso estaban: desvistiéndose con torpeza en el reducido espacio. Las mordidas solapando los gemidos y los besos tratando de apagar un fuego que llevaba mucho tiempo encendido.

Con esa misma pasión habían concebido a Kumiko una noche de borrachera. No, quizás no había sido lo que el cocinero anhelaba. Su primera vez, con la mujer que siempre adoró, había sido precipitada y torpe; mezcla de ansiedad y deseo acumulado, un cúmulo de sensaciones que acabó por explotar.

No se quejó con el resultado, ni lo haría jamás; pero no negaba que desde entonces le había resultado difícil poder estar con Nami de esa manera tan especial.

Así que agradecían el don de su capitán y esa capacidad de poder entretener a Kumiko por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo esperado, cuando el chico de goma se encontraba ya sin más repertorios, dichos progenitores escucharon algo fuera de lo común.

—Ey, Kumiko... —resaltó Nami, dejando de la lado la labor de desabrochar el cinturón de Sanji—¿está...?

—Sí, está riendo —El cocinero también pudo escuchar nítidamente lo que serían las primeras carcajadas de la niña. De esa carcajada limpia y sentida.

La navegante se acomodó con rapidez la ropa para ir cuanto antes a escuchar tan prodigiosa melodía, que siempre lo es para las madres. Sanji la secundó, preguntándose qué clase de pantomima fuera de lo habitual había hecho Luffy en esa ocasión para arrancarle tamaña emoción.

Para cuando llegaron a la cocina, la bebé había comenzado a carcajear ante lo que sería la clara imitación de Sanji, esa que tan bien le salía a Luffy y hacía las delicias de Usopp y Chopper.

Así que el mentado cocinero tuvo que aguantarse días y días de la burda imitación de Luffy con tal de oír la carcajada y poder mostrársela al resto con sentido orgullo paterno.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **  
**


	4. Viñeta 829 p: Los primeros pasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Viñeta 829 p.**

**Viñeta 829 p.**

 **  
**

* * *

Kumiko había empezado a gatear, y eso era un gran problema. Solía meterse en todos los recovecos habidos y por haber, Chopper tenía que estar más atento a donde dejaba la medicina y Usopp era regañado varias veces al día por dejar pequeñas tuercas y objetos peligrosos en el suelo. Debieron adaptarse y acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo, pero no fue sencillo.

Cada tanto, los padres perdían de vista a la bebé y cuando eso sucedía, enseguida se armaba revuelo. Todos los Mugiwara en busca de una cosita pequeña de no más de setenta centímetros.

Si eran atacados en los momentos en donde a Kumiko se le daba por desaparecer, no sabrían qué hacer, así que la desesperación por hallarla cuanto antes los colmaba. A Luffy eso le divertía, le parecía un juego: encontrar a Kumiko, que solía aparecer en los lugares más inverosímiles, quejándose con sonidos guturales cuando era descubierta al ver su libertad truncada.

Chopper siempre era el primero en encontrarla, por el olfato; sobre todo si Kumiko ya había ensuciado los pañales. Ahí sí que no necesitaban de Chopper, pues no había nariz en la faz del Sunny que no captase ese particular olor. Zoro, por supuesto, no dejaba de echarle la culpa a Sanji por las consecuencias de ser el encargado de su alimentación; pero en esa ocasión el espadachín estaba tomando su siesta habitual, ajeno a todo el jaleo armado dentro del Sunny.

Sanji lo pateó al paso para que se despertara y ayudara en la búsqueda, pero Zoro le insultó en sueños y se removió inquieto. De repente despertó de súbito, como si la información hubiera llegado en _delay_ al cerebro, abrió los ojos de golpe y reprimió la carcajada. Desde el suelo podía verla, muy divertida —como si supiera que la estaban buscando— sentada debajo del banco lateral de la cocina. Se frotó los ojos y la llamó; Kumiko gateó con prisa hacia donde estaba Roronoa.

—¡Ey! ¡Dejen de buscar! —Gritó, tomándola de la cintura al comprender que quería ponerse de pie—¡Ya la encontré!

—¡Marimo, aléjala de ellas! —reprochó Sanji al llegar, alertado por el aviso. Detrás de él, Usopp frenó la carrera para tomar aire y relajarse.

—Están en su funda —bramó el espadachín. No sabía que puta obsesión tenía el cocinero con que Kumiko tocase sus katana.

—No importa, son armas. No quiero que esté cerca de las armas, ni que las conozca, ni nada.

—Entonces deberás cortarte las piernas —Zoro realizó una mueca que dejaba por sentada su opinión: el cocinero era un incoherente.

—Pero Kumiko es una pirata —se animó a opinar Usopp, con toda inocencia—, por lo tanto está bien, tendrá que aprender a defenderse.

—¡NO! —Sanji fue rotundo—¡Para eso está papá!

—Y yo que le había hecho una bandera pirata —se lamentó el tirador.

— _Ñiñi, para eso está papá_ —se burló el espadachín logrando que la furia momentánea del rubio hacia Usopp por mencionar la bandera recayese en él.

Antes de que pudiese contraatacar con algún insulto, el gorgoteo de Kumiko tratando de acaparar la atención de los adultos, logró su cometido. Se balanceó de un lado al otro y dio un paso al frente.

—Ey, se va a caer.

—Que no, la estoy sosteniendo —Zoro frunció la frente. No pensaba dejarla caer.

Kumiko dio otro paso, y Sanji abrió grande los ojos. Antes de que pudiera llamar a Nami para que viese a la bebé ella llegó de inmediato.

—¿Dónde se metió esta vez? —Pero la respuesta que buscaba careció de importancia frente a lo que presenciaba.

Kumiko dio dos pasos seguidos, logrando que Nami aguantase la respiración. Sanji se colocó en cuclillas y la llamó.

—Ven, Kumiko —la alentó—; aléjate de esa alga, no vaya a ser cosa que la estupidez sea contagiosa. Marimo feo, marimo caca —dijo, soltando una risita ahogada.

—¡Que te parta un rayo, cocinero de baja categoría!

Kumiko carcajeó, como si le resultara divertida la cotidiana discusión entre su padre y el espadachín. Alcanzó a dar los pasos que faltaban para llegar a los brazos de un embobado Sanji, quien contuvo la emoción. Orgullo masculino o lo que fuera, no dejaba de lado que frente a él estaba Zoro, y no quería darle material para que lo torturase hasta el fin de sus días. La abrazó fuerte, y al final fue Usopp quien rompió en llanto:

—¡Qué rápido crece!

Nami con una gran sonrisa soltó un suspiro y miró con cariño a Sanji.

Luego, la pobre Kumiko tuvo que aguantarlos a los dos durante todo el día, y caminar lo que nunca había caminado. Era bonito presenciar su crecimiento, estar a su lado viendo esos primeros pasos, pero también tenía su lado negativo. Si antes, por gatear a velocidad match cinco debían estar atentos a ella, ahora no podían descuidarla ni un segundo. No fuera a ser cosa que trepase y se cayese por la borda.

Como su tío Luffy, tenía la facilidad de meterse en problemas.

* * *

 **Fin**


	5. Viñeta 577 p: La primera palabra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Viñeta 577 p.**

**Viñeta 577 p.**

 **  
**

* * *

Kumiko no hablaba, pero parecía querer empezar a comunicarse con palabras, apenas unos gorgoteos, vocales aisladas, sonidos guturales. Algo era algo, no obstante cuando la beba empezó a formar una reconocible sílaba, Nami no pudo salir en sí de su emoción.

La primera palabra de su hija sería mamá, y pensar en eso le llenaba el corazón de amor universal.

—Ma… ma… ma…

—Ma-má —completaba Nami, con una gran sonrisa. A su lado Sanji se acercó para ayudarla con la grandiosa labor de incentivarla a decir esa mágica palabra; sabía que de inmediato le seguiría un "papá".

Sin embargo la voz de Luffy reclamando comida le recordó a Sanji que él era el cocinero del barco. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el cuarto de las mujeres observando a su niña.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, un día con un clima tan agradable que no les apetecía desayunar encerrados en la cocina. Durante la comida una discusión como cualquier otra entre los mismos de siempre dio comienzo. En el césped del Sunny, Nami alimentaba con mamadera a Kumiko, mientras ella miraba divertida la disputa diaria entre su papá y el tío Zoro.

—¡Cocinero de cuarta! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta la clara de huevo?

—¡No estoy pendiente de tus gustos, marimo de… porquería!

Sentían ganas de gritarse cosas mucho más fuertes, pero la presencia de la bebé y, en especial, de la madre, los amedrentaba obligándoles a cuidar las palabras.

—¡Desperdicias comida!

—¡No, porque te lo vas a comer igual, marimo!

—¡Me sacas de quicio! —Bramó el espadachín antes de que Luffy mediara oportunamente al tomar el plato de la discordia.

Zoro se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a la cocina en busca de algo distinto, enfurruñado con el cocinero. El resto se mantenía ajeno a la discusión, quizás por costumbre o por cansancio.

—Marimo de mierd-

—Sanji —suspiró la navegante—, deja de quejarte.

—¡No! ¡Es que el tipo es intratable! —gruñó con un cigarro en la boca—¡Ya va a ver ese marimo!

Y así empezó su larga queja hacia el espadachín. Nami lo escuchaba, ya por compromiso, pero cuando se vio saturada, dijo lo que todos pensaban:

—Deja de obsesionarte con todo lo que te dice o hace y vive tu vida.

—¡Ah! —exclamó fuera de sí—¡Yo no estoy obsesionado con el marimo!

Bajó el nivel de la voz al darse cuenta que le estaba gritando a su chica, el ceño fruncido de ella y su porte amenazante eran buenos referentes. Pensó en replicar, en decir lo que, de seguro, Zoro también argumentaba: que era él quien empezaba siempre; pero la voz de Kumiko acaparó toda la atención de los Mugiwara.

—Ma… ma… ma… —Su madre la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, y su padre parecía estar a punto de explotar de dicha—Ma-i-mo.

A Zoro se le cayó el frasco de mermelada, haciéndose añicos al dar contra el suelo. Había vuelto de la cocina para escuchar justo a tiempo las primeras palabras de quien sería su sobrina. Pero la emoción duró poco, enseguida Sanji se puso de pie dispuesto a matarlo a patadas mientras Nami, dejándolo a Franky a cargo de Kumiko, también se puso de pie para ir detrás de los dos y darles tunda.

Desde entonces Sanji cuidaba de llamarlo a Roronoa por su nombre de pila cuando Kumiko estaba enfrente. Se rehusaba a aceptar que la primera palabra de su hija fuera "marimo".

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _XD Es algo cliché esta última viñeta, pero fue igualmente divertida hacerla. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

 _27 de marzo de 2011_

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	6. Thousand Sunny

**Thousand Sunny**

 **One Shot**

* * *

Mamá y papá se quieren mucho; pero cuando papá habla con chicas bonitas, mamá se enoja y le pega. Papá nunca deja que a mamá le pasen cosas malas. Eso me asusta, porque a veces papá termina muy lastimado... aunque el tío Chopper es mago y siempre le cura las heridas.

El tío Chopper dice que no es mago, que sólo es un doctor. Me llama tonta, y me dice que llamarle mago no le hace feliz, pero a mí me parece que sí, pues baila y se pone muy contento. El tío Chopper cura a todos: a papá, a mí, a mamá, a los tíos. Pero sigue insistiendo con eso de que no es mago.

El tío Usopp me lo dijo, así que yo le creo. Le conté que el tío Chopper me había dicho que no era mago, pero el tío Usopp me dijo que me lo negó porque el tío Chopper prefiere mantener la identidad oculta.

No sé qué significa identidad. No le quise preguntar, a veces los adultos se enojan o se ponen nerviosos cuando hago muchas preguntas —como el día que le pregunté a papá cómo se hacen los bebés—; pero debe ser algo muy importante para que el tío Chopper quiera ocultarla, ¿no? Como el tío Zoro, que esconde las katana debajo del mástil principal para que yo no las toque y me corte.

Él cree que yo no sé dónde están, pero me lo contó el tío Luffy. El tío Luffy siempre me cuenta todo a mí, me gusta estar con él, porque me divierto mucho. Los adultos siempre nos están retando, dicen que hacemos cosas muy peligrosas. Pero el que siempre se lleva la peor parte, es el tío Luffy... mamá le pega cuando juega conmigo. Siempre termina pegándole por "ponerme en peligro".

Mamá les pega a todos.

Me gusta que respeten a mamá. Yo quiero ser cómo ella cuando sea grande. Y cómo papá, y como la tía Robin... y como todos. Cuando sea grande voy a ser la reina de los piratas y una navegante _espadachina_ , además de cocinera, porque saber cocinar me va a servir para no pasar "penurias", que tampoco sé lo que es, pero por la cara de papá cuando habla sobre eso, debe ser algo muy feo, y mejor evitarlo.

También voy a ser tiradora profesional y carpintera-arqueóloga. Aunque ya me dijeron que no existe algo así, no me importa, seré entonces la primera tiradora carpintera-arqueóloga. Y música, para que cuando me sienta sola, la música me pueda acompañar. Aunque no sé como la música puede ponerse al lado de uno, si alguien no la está tocando.

¡La tía Robin!... seguro que ella sabe cómo, y que significa "identidad" y "penuria". La tía Robin sabe muchas cosas; algunas son complicadas, pero cuando me las explica muchas veces, las entiendo.

Hay cosas que por mucha explicación, no logro entender, por ejemplo, ayer el tío Franky se puso a llorar. Me preocupé mucho y me puse triste, pero el tío Franky me llamó tonta y me dijo que no estaba llorando; pero yo me daba cuenta, le podía ver las lágrimas.

Papá también lloró, y mamá dijo algo respecto a que estaba grande y a que ya era toda una nena.

El tío Brook me explicó que se habían puesto a llorar porque había ido sola al baño. La verdad, fui ya tres veces hoy y no le veo lo importante. Pero el tío Brook me dijo que esas cosas siempre son importantes, porque marcan una etapa.

Etapa creo que es algo que se come; papá me está enseñando a cocinar y le escuché nombrar esa palabra: "la e-tapa debe quedar firmemente cerrada para que el relleno no salga, luego se cocina al horno y listo".

Ahora, no entiendo qué tiene que ver la comida con el baño, le pregunté al tío Brook y él empezó a reír. Después de todo yo tenía razón: la comida y el baño tienen mucho que ver una con la otra.

Le pregunté al tío si él también iba al baño, ¡porque siempre el tío Brook me pareció tan raro! Él rió de nuevo, mientras papá me retaba por preguntarle eso, diciendo algo al parecido con el tío Luffy. Que yo era igual que él preguntando esas cosas.

Será que somos familia y por eso hay un parecido, ¿no? Yo he visto familias que son muy parecidas entre sí, aunque la verdad, miro al tío Brook, con su gran afro y no le veo ese parecido. Yo soy rubia, tengo piel y tengo ojos. Además del pelo largo como mamá y de unas cejas que, según el tío Zoro, son ridículamente lindas. Dice que las de papá son feas, pero yo las veo y noto que tenemos las mismas cejas y la misma cara —solamente que yo no tengo barba y, me aclaró mamá, nunca voy a tener—. Así que no sé cómo el tío Zoro ve que las mías son lindas y las de papá feas.

El tío Brook siempre está haciendo chistes que no le causan gracia a nadie. Yo me río, porque me gusta que las personas hagan chistes; además la risa del tío Brook es muy divertida y me hace reír. Sí, aunque no entienda el chiste.

Me agrada estar con él, especialmente por las tardes en donde me enseña canciones muy lindas.

Pero a veces papá se enoja con el tío Brook porque dice que me enseña canciones que una damita no debería oír. A mí me gustan las canciones de piratas.

— ¿Pasa algo, mi princesa?

Papá me mira, con esa sonrisa que me gusta tanto y que me hace sonreír a mí también, incluso los días en los que estoy muy triste. Como hoy.

—Papi —me acerco a él, no muy segura de preguntárselo, los había escuchado discutir a mamá y a papá sobre eso, y no quería que papá se enojara otra vez— ¿Es verdad que no vamos a vivir más con los tíos?

Papá suspiró y por la cara que me puso, no le gustó para nada lo que le pregunté. No me gusta poner triste a papá, me doy cuenta que lo está porque me abraza fuerte, muy fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que el viento me llevase muy lejos de él.

—Kumi... —abrió la boca, pero ahí quedó, no me dijo más.

Pensé que no me iba a hablar nunca más y por eso le pregunté:

— ¿Estás enojado?

— ¿Con mamá? No, cielo —me sonrió otra vez, pero esa sonrisa fue distinta, fue rara—Ni tampoco estoy enojado contigo, ni con nadie. Es que... —no me gusta cuando papá da demasiadas vueltas—Un barco pirata es un lugar peligroso para una niña...

—¡Pero yo no tengo miedo —agité los brazos—, porque ustedes me cuidan! —me puse muy triste, y quise explicar lo que había pasado la última vez que me retaron. Mi familia siempre me dice que tengo que ser responsable de las cosas que hago, que no vale echarle la culpa a los demás—No fue culpa del tío Luffy, yo le dije que subamos al mástil...

Papi negó con la cabeza:

—No es por eso, Kumi...

—El tío Luffy no deja que me pase nada malo —lloriqueé, desesperada. —Cuando yo me caigo al agua, el tío Luffy se olvida que no puede nadar —me quejé. —No quise ponernos en peligro. El tío Luffy es tonto, pero…

—Lo sé, sé que el tío Luffy te cuida, pero hay otros peligros. —Me sentó en una silla y supe que la charla sería larga—Yo sé que entiendes lo que quiero decirte, cielo.

Me explicó de esos peligros; me habló sobre los marines, algo complicado sobre el gobierno y también me contó que algunos piratas son malos.

Mamá parece que no quiere irse, hoy lloró todo el día, pero ella también me dijo que tenemos que bajarnos. Yo no sabía, pero estamos volviendo, estamos yendo a un lugar en donde yo pueda crecer.

Algo así me dijeron… que tenía que estudiar.

Yo quería seguir navegando con ellos en el barco. Todos los días son muy divertidos. Yo quería ser una pirata, como mamá, papá y los tíos.

¿Por qué los adultos nunca me escuchan?

Los tíos prometieron ir a visitarme. Mientras esté con mamá y papá supongo que todo estará bien, ¿verdad? Voy a extrañar al Sunny Go. Lo quiero mucho. Hoy el tío Luffy me dejó quedarme todo el día en la cabeza del león. Estaba triste y le pregunté por qué, y me dijo que porque a partir de mañana ya no podría prestarme su asiento favorito; ni comería la deliciosa comida de papá, ni navegaría más con mamá.

Hoy todos están tristes y le pregunté si era por mi culpa; pero el tío Luffy sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas enormes que tanto me gustan de él. Dice que desde que llegué, el Sunny Go y el mundo entero es un lugar mejor. Creo que exagera.

Él dice que se alegra de haberme conocido, de que haya nacido.

Con eso dejé de sentirme tan triste.

Hoy a la noche papá cocinó mucha comida, muy deliciosa. Hoy todos festejan, aunque estén tristes. A veces no entiendo a los adultos, pero me gusta estar con ellos. Me divierto con las peleas de papá y el tío Zoro, con los bailes del tío Luffy, el tío Chopper y el tío Usopp, y me encanta escuchar la música del tío Brook y las canciones que canta el tío Franky. En el regazo de la tía Robin creo entender un poquito mejor lo que está pasando: ellos hacen esta fiesta aunque no sea mi cumpleaños, para animarme y porque me quieren mucho; y eso me hace feliz, muy feliz.

 **Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Bueno, fue en primera persona porque adoro la simpleza de los niños, y quería que fuera así XD, pero los demás One Shot's no serán ya en primera._
> 
>  _Por mi… errr… trabajo, vamos a decir… estoy desde hace años rodeada de niños de todas las edades (mis sobrinos) y a veces tienen cada salida que te hacen reír, o te dan ganas de matarlos, o comértelos a besos. Y no, no me gustan los nenes, sólo mis sobrinos :), aunque tampoco es que soy como Boa Hankock que los pateo si me cruzo a uno ("¡¿Quién puso este niño en mi camino?"), y a decir verdad me relaciono bien con ellos si me lo propongo, pero no soy de esas mujeres babosas que se muere por tener en brazos a un bebé lindo. Soy más de las tías que se comportan como tíos, y es como una madre sólo cuando tiene que cuidarlos._
> 
>  _Espero que les haya gustado. No van a tener un orden, porque a decir verdad el de Zoro y el de Usopp son los que tengo mejor pensados, así que supongo que esos serán los que saldrán primero; sin embargo quería empezar los one shots con el Thousand Sunny, porque al igual que Merry los considero un nakama más._
> 
>  _Saludos y muchas gracias por haber leído ^^_
> 
>  _6 de julio de 2011_
> 
>  _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
>  _No me gustan los OC, pero comprenderán que para esta historia era necesario :)._
> 
>  _La razón del nombre en japonés: suelo trata de emplear títulos en español, pero a veces suenan mejor en su idioma original (o el que originalmente se me ocurrió), a veces por su significado, como en éste caso. Verán, Katei significa familia, al igual que Kazoku, con la diferencia de que el primero engloba mucho más, no es sólo familia, sino hogar, lugar de pertenencia. No hay en español algo que englobe todas esas palabras, de haber sido solo familia (Kazoku), sin duda el fic tendría título en español._
> 
>  _Me gusta el significado de Katei._
> 
>  _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^, es ligerísimo el Sanji/Nami, pero me gusta la idea de plantearlos así._
> 
>  _Ah, aclaración importante: puse fin y completo, pero como la idea me gustó tanto, me están saliendo varios plots al respecto, así que iré agregando capítulos que no serán más que historias auto-conclusivas dentro de esta misma. ¿Qué decir? Yo me muero de ternura imaginando a un Sanji en plan padre baboso, lamento mucho si no les gusta XD._
> 
>  _Gracias por leer._
> 
>  _Miércoles, 05 de enero de 2011._
> 
>  _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
